Vii Omega
Vii Omega (formerly known as Sketch TB) is a former commentator who started in 2017, with his very first commentary being on Feminist Frequency. He is a former member of Hopefully Ordinary People in Existence, The Group Of Neutrals, The Cloud Palace, Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches, and Group of Analytical Thinkers. He stopped his personal associations with the CC on September 17, 2018, although he later joined the Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics on March 19, 2019. On January 30, 2020, he posted his final commentary, only to delete all of his content 2 days later. Origins Although little is known, of this commentator: He was originally an Art Channel that focused primarily on Anime and Video Games that were stop motion videos that were rendered on PowerPoint 2013. After a period of time however his friend Fishy492 continued to do commentary that intrigued him as he actually showed him the genre. With this he wanted to help in a smaller video in turn making his first collaboration video (either deleted or privated)Responding to BUZZFEED featuring Sketch The Buizel - 9 Questions Gay People Have For Straight People (removed) which in turn was also made on PowerPoint 2013 which in turn had multiple pauses causing some cringe within the viewership but still educated and humored the watchers in a shape and form. Then after awhile longer a friend of his by the name of Vegitals ended up making a commentary/roast on another commentator by the name of Original ContentOriginal Content's (now BucketW3S Productions) YouTube channel when he had another channel that was to be a close LeafyIsHere style of commentary/rant style where in turn made a response not making any good points from his own, and his fellow friend's viewpoints as well. With this when the drama ended with the commentator apologized and complemented the quality of arguments that the group pulled Sketch felt the need to become something a bit more then a art channel as it was a point used against him. In turn he announced that he'd be doing commentary (either deleted or privated currently)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AiQdYlf6-E (removed) and some other stuff as well to ensure that his style of channel didn't hold him back from credibility in his arguments. Sketch vs. MundsMunds' YouTube channel Another controversy started up by Vegitals was when he created a video called, "Munds The Leafy Hater" in turn claiming Munds stole points of arguments and reasons for as to why he hated LeafyIsHereLeafyIsHere's YouTube channel and uploaded a video showing why he hated LeafyMunds' video on why he hated Leafy (removed) even though a couple months prior he made a video explaining why he didn't.Munds' video on why he didn't hate Leafy (currently unlisted) With this Vegitals claimed that Munds used the same arguments and points presented by iDubbbzIDubbbz's YouTube channel and in turn called him a plagiarist. Munds then tried to argue the idea that he used the points from the video to present his position better and in turn claimed that Vegitals was a plagiarist of Leafy due to his intro and generic style of commentating. With this Vegitals involved Sketch 3 days prior to Munds release of his video addressing the harassment and blackmail that Vegitals tried to attemptROASTING MY BIGGEST HATER by Munds (currently unlisted) as Sketch actually had Munds agree to apologizing for his overreaction towards the video. Along with this, when Vegitals tried to blackmail Munds, Munds assumed that Sketch was attempting such as well. After about two weeks of debating within responses to responses Munds understood that Sketch didn't blackmail him, as it was a misunderstanding on how he worded things, and how Vegitals was trying to place the threat's authenticity to his subscribers which didn't work. In turn Munds although not being able to provide proof because of evidence being deleted by Vegitals, he still apologized ending the bit of beef that was between them.ENDING THE BEEF!! by Munds (currently unlisted) Then in turn actually assisted Sketch a couple months later becoming friends addressing a repeated harasser and homophobic troll by the name of WEIRD XD.Regarding The: Homophobia, Harassment And Hate Crimes by Munds (currently unlisted) Power Point Commentaries Although not very well known, Sketch's original commentaries were actually done on PowerPoint which include his videos on: The Feminist Frequency:BUTTS ARE SEXIST!!! [Feminist Frequency] (removed) His first actual commentary that he wishes to disown but still wants to see when people will identify the issues within some points of his arguments as he's stated various times to other commentators.(removed) Christofer L:Sexuality is not a choice [Christofer L] (removed) The first commentary that he did on his channel showing that he was apart of the LGBT, and although admitted to one flaw in his video in private has yet to disown it as he's still somewhat proud of it as he came to terms with someone by the name of Diamond MortzDiamond Mortz's YouTube channel who was at the time somewhat harassing Sketch after the Munds incident. All Time Conspiracies:YOUTUBE IS ILLUMINATI!!! (Ft. Zan The "Zexy" Zangoose) [Alltime Conspiracies] (removed) A video which Sketch although isn't fully proud of, still presented what he considers to be decent points and a interesting side character by the name of "Zan" who was directly inspired by a fanfiction that Sketch read once as he's stated once. Evalion:Hitler Was A Beautiful Man [Evalion] (removed) The only commentary which he has disowned as he noticed multiple flaws within his video, and wasn't exactly proud of how he came off throughout the video as the script that he went with wasn't originally written by him and said, "I was honestly too fucking lazy to edit it because I just thought that my friend knew what the hell he was talking about, but I guess I was wrong even though I did look into what he said," Along with this was his first video to have more dislikes then likes, and have what would be considered a swarm of comments. Agosto Productions:"Anti CC" and the Neo CC are full of SJWS!!! [Agosto Productions] (removed) Which in turn Sketch doesn't fully like but still likes the points that he presented for the most part as he had interest with a group known as, The Alt-CC.The Alt Commentary Community YouTube channel He was also the first one to actually cover the video introducing himself to the CC aside from him having his questions answered in Just a Robot's videoALT CC vs NEO CC Part 2 (The problems I have with the commentary community) by Just a Robot, whom was still within the Alt-CC during the time. Along with this, the video asking questionsMy Questions And Concerns About The ALT-CC and his G.O.N commentaries (now a mirror/reupload channel)Table For One (formerly G.O.N) YouTube channel were also made on PowerPoint as well. ALT CC Controversy Although not much information has been presented by both sides, according to the Alt., Sketch ended up leaking a couple of screenshots from The Alt-CC public chat that they deemed wasn't important to them, that was taken out of context allegedly, and his friend during the time, KibsKibs' YouTube channel ended up leaking the Skype link to the chat among multiple others. In turn according to Sketch and friends during the time Xam HeheheXam Hehehe's YouTube channel, Mr. InfernoMr.Inferno's YouTube channel, and ImmaturegodImmaturegod's YouTube channel all apparently sent images of gore, and porn in turn trying to incise fear for Sketch and Kibs to admit what they've done as well. With this though, Sketch feeling his life was somewhat at risk as he heard multiple rumors about Xam Hehehe he then decided to contact the police, which in turn had the incident filed. Along with this, if anything else comes up in this regard there's a high chance of arrest. Sketch did admit to lying to the Alt. and releasing the chat link although it wasn't fully him as he claims that Kibs used his account to leak the chat link. Vegatals Controversy Not much is known about Vegatals, sketch really only talked about Vegatals a few different times on his first videos starting commentary, and his Munds videos. Vegatals is believed to be one of the reasons that sketch got into commentaries as the Original content controversy intrigued him to do something. Vegatals deleted his channel after the Munds controversy. Along with this, there has been rumor that both Sketch and Vegitals don't speak to each other anymore due to some personal conflict. Current Relations To The Alt. He has settled everything with them, and has no further want to be around them, and will mention them time to time. Commentary on: A Koopa But Not A Troopa Although he was late for the punch he ended up doing the commentary on A Koopa But Not A Troopa (now SocraturtlesSocraturtles' YouTube channel)The Lazy Rant About Laziness [A Koopa But Not A Troopa] (removed), in turn making one of the best comms as some would say. Although Sketch doesn't like the fact that he removed some things from the original video, he still stands behind every point he made, and made Koopa actually disown and put himself away from the video as he doesn't stand behind those ideas anymore. Alt-CC Commentary Feat Although Sketch isn't known to really like the Alt-CC, he ended up making a commentary not made in spite, defending various people within the "Neo" parts of the CC for commentating on a user by the name of SonicTheDarkEX whom was originally known as Pikachamgamer64.Should SonicTheDarkEX Be Immune To Critism? [ALT CC] (currently unlisted) With this the The Alt-CC ended up making a video essentially begrudging the entire "Neo CC" for commentating on Dark. In turn Sketch was the first and possibly the last commentator to commentate on the Alt-CC as he's said that he'll not be doing anything else from that point on with the Alt-CC. ★ Charity Commentary ★ Sketch once ended up making a commentary on a user/original commentator by the name of Smartass Birb (formerly SuperFunnyBros) whom made a video on the LGBT, with this, ended up stating various things without taking other things that Sketch mentioned, into account. Along with this, the video was made for Youngbloodfantasy91's GofundMe as a charity that Sketch supported within the comm. In turn, Sketch had became somewhat admired for his actions.Don't Be A Smartass [Smartass Birb] (currently unlisted) The commentary saw so much of an appeal towards the viewers that the video was placed within the Commentary Hall Of Fame, and has been regarded as one of Sketch's best videos ever made within the year of 2017, which is also the year he joined.Commentary Hall Of Fame Playlist by Nihilistic Snake [Video 23 of 26] Avatars * Vii (OC) Main * Yuske Tensu (OC in 2017) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Asriel Dremurr (Undertale) * Black Mage (Final Fantasy) * Red (Pokémon) * Soul Evans (Soul Eater) * Sawada Tsunayoshi (Reborn) * Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) * Tomoko Kuroki (Watamote) * Klonoa (Klonoa) * Hiei (Yu-Yu Hakusho) * Buizel (Pokémon) * Teemo (League Of Legends) * Tom (Eddsworld) * Fufu Omau (OC in early 2018) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Makato Naegi (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Dewott (Pokémon) * Zorua (Pokémon) * Ilvis (Okegom) * Hibiya Amamiyav (Kagerou Project) * Monokuma (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) People he co-op'd with * Fishy492 * Zan the "Zexy" Zangoose * Danith Rabbit * MegatronDBZ * Youngbloodfantasy91 * MangaKamen People who commentated on him * Kurome Cien Towa * Dillin Thomas (twice, both removed, one reuploaded) * The Alt-CC (removed) * Munds (apology) * Original Content * Kibs (joke) * Danith Rabbit (joke) * TheMentalSpaghettiNoodle 2900 * Kainu (unlisted and disowned) * Miney Crafter * Doodletones * Komment Kun * Pink Robot * MegatronDBZ * Starmic (semi-disowned) Links * His YouTube channel * His DeviantArt * His Twitter * His FurAffinity References Category:2017 Category:Former commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:Homosexual commentators Category:Furry Commentators Category:Artists